


Statues and locks

by croissantbleu



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, i just really needed some light hearted fluff after the last episode lmao, this is set after everything is resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantbleu/pseuds/croissantbleu
Summary: “Where are we going?”“You'll see,” Eliott said, with that stupid smile that never failed to make Lucas’s heart beat just a little louder. “It's a surprise.”In which Eliott takes Lucas on their first date





	Statues and locks

“Where are we going?”

“You'll see,” Eliott said, with that stupid smile that never failed to make Lucas’s heart beat just a little louder. “It's a surprise.”

Eliott had dragged him out of bed early this morning, insisting that he wanted to take him out on a date. Their first official one, he'd said, and Lucas couldn't have told if his knees had gone weak with excitement or nervousness. Probably both. 

But now, Eliott was just refusing to say what he had planned, and he didn't really have another choice than to trust him, strangely reassuring hand in his while they walked down the street. 

“Hey,” Eliott gently squeezed his fingers. “You okay? You look tense.”

“I’m fine,” Lucas smiled a little. “Really,” he insisted, seeing he didn’t look convinced. “It’s just- I’ve never really… done this before, that’s all.”

Eliott grinned again and brought up their intertwined hands, placing a light kiss on Lucas’. “You’re doing pretty good so far, I’d say.”

Lucas just shook his head, smile still playing on his lips, before going back to nagging Eliott about where he was taking him - unsuccessfully. It wasn’t before they walked through the Tuileries garden that he started to get an idea of where they were going, but he decided not to say anything until they actually got there. They crossed the footbridge overlooking the Seine and walked along the quays for another minute or two before Eliott stopped and turned to look at him.

“So, how d’you feel about a visit to the museum?”

“I knew that’s what this was about! You art people, you’re so predictable.”

Eliott laughed and ruffled Lucas’ hair despite his protestations. “Oh yeah? I thought I was weird?”

“Not that weird now that I know you,” he replied. “Now come on, I haven’t been here since I was 12, I’m curious.”

“Alright,” Eliott smiled, taking Lucas’ hand in his again. “Orsay’s one of my favourite places and, to make it even better, it’s free for us! Let’s go,” he started walking and pulled him along, making Lucas bite back a laugh.

They walked past the security guards and through the doors, showing their IDs to the lady at the desk, who let them through.

“I forgot it was free until 18,” Lucas admitted afterwards.

“Even until 26, as long as you’re from the European Union, so I can take you back whenever you want,” Eliott smiled, before walking down the stairs.

Lucas just shook his head and followed him. Looking around, everything was still like he remembered. He’d always liked the high ceilings partly made of glass, and he used to love that he could still see how this used to be a train station. At the bottom of the stairs, the statues’ alley was going all the way to the back, separate rooms for the paintings on each side.

This time, he took Eliott’s hands when they reached the floor, and the slight smile he got in return was enough to send butterflies raging in his chest. They walked amongst the statues for a bit, trying not to get in the way of all the people sketching on their notepads. 

“Hey,” Lucas looked up at Eliott, eyebrow raised and the hint of a smirk playing on his lips. “Stop checking out all these marble dudes, I’m going to get jealous.”

Eliott’s hand flew up to his face to muffle his laugh, and he put his arm around Lucas’ shoulder, bringing him closer.

“Don’t worry, they’re not really my type anyway, you know.”

“Oh, really? What’s your type, then?” Lucas asked, tilting his head and smirk growing on his face.

“You,” Eliott simply said, before leaning in to kiss him. “You’re cute when you’re blushing,” he mumbled against his lips.

Lucas grimaced in protestation and Eliott just laughed and ruffled his hair, before they both walked in one of the paintings rooms.

“Impressionism is upstairs, if you want to go take a look?” Eliott suggested after a moment.

“Sure! Monet’s paintings will probably be there, he’s my favourite painter.”

“Well then, let’s get going, yeah? Wouldn’t want you missing out on your fave.”

Lucas smiled and led the way to the stairs.

*

They stayed a few more hours exploring the museum before leaving. Eliott suggested taking a walk along the quays for a bit before going home, to make the most of the nice weather that had been lacking lately. Lucas found himself reaching for his hand again, and if there was a hint of nervousness nagging at the back of his mind, the bright smile that Eliott gave him was enough to make it disappear instantly. 

They didn’t talk much, but Lucas didn’t mind. He was happy enough just strolling with his boyfriend and enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on his face. Sometimes, the light would catch in Eliott’s hair, brown hair turning golden and stealing Lucas’ breath every time.

They reached the Pont-Neuf and Eliott tugged on his hand lightly to make him stop.

“That way?”

Lucas nodded and they stepped on it, walking through all the people admiring the view or looking at the locks left by couples. Eliott pulled him to the side and they stopped at the railing, both just taking in the landscape.

“Hey,” Eliott said after a few seconds. “Want to live out the cliché?”

Lucas turned to look at him and couldn’t hold back a laugh when he saw that he was holding a padlock.

“What, really? I mean, yeah, of course,” he smiled.

“Cool,” Eliott smiled back. “Now, pick a place for it?”

Lucas had to stand on his tiptoes to kiss him, and, for a second, everything else disappeared and there was just him, and all Lucas could feel was the hair tickling his face and the hand on his back, supporting him.

“Here,” he said after they moved apart to catch their breath.

Eliott chuckled, cheeks so slightly tinted red, and complied, crouching down to attach the lock to the railing, pocketing the key and getting out a sharpie and writing on it.

“You came prepared,” Lucas noted.

“Always,” he winked, and laughed when Lucas gave him a shove.

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing to the letters he wrote.

“Oh, it says “elu” like, you know, Eliott and Lucas? Thought it was funny,” he shrugged.

“It’s cute,” Lucas smiled, before kissing him again. “Let’s go home?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you liked it! Shoutout to devna for reading over this for me ^^  
> I will add a french version when I have time because it only feels right to write them in french after all (I'll probably do that with all my skam fics if I do write more of them tbh, that sounds fun)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment below or talk to me on twitter @crystaicards if you want!


End file.
